Resting Place
by Sherlock Dragon
Summary: Short introspective about a never done (even though it's completely obvious) pairing - Tristan/Joey. Tristan POV.


Disclaimer: umm…yeah.

I wonder sometimes…

Don't look at me like that. I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks I am. Just because I'm quiet doesn't mean I can't think of anything to say, just that I choose not to.

So I wonder sometimes what it is between us. It's not love. I mean not lover love. I've seen that often enough to know what that's like. That's one good thing about being quiet-you notice a lot. Of course some things are easier to notice than others. Like the way Ryou worships the ground Mokuba walks on, or the way Tea has to be with Mai _constantly._

It isn't like that though, whatever it is. I mean, I know you're not the brightest crayon in the box, and I'd be the first one to remember all your bad qualities, and every embarrassing thing you've _ever_ done. Like when you brought that super loud whoopee cushion to school so you could put it on Kaiba's chair, only forgot and sat on it yourself. And I don't have a burning desire to be with you all the time; I'm not depressed and angsty when I'm not. And I don't get the psychotic urge to mangle anyone who so much as looks at you. You date other people, and I date other people, but it's never awkward, and that doesn't bother us, and I don't know why. It should, shouldn't it, if this is something?

And it is something, you know? I don't have to pretend around you. We know each other so well, we don't have to keep our masks on. You already know me, really _know_ me, so what's the point? You already know what I was hiding behind them. Just like I know you. We're comfortable together, not more comfortable than we are apart, and yet… There are only two times that I can be myself. When I'm alone, and when I'm with you. There's got to be something to that, doesn't there? I mean, we finish each other's sentences sometimes, or we'll just sit there, silently, for hours. And it's okay because we don't need to say anything, because we know the other knows already.

That's another reason I know it's not love. People in love are more anxious than people who aren't, always worrying about how they look, and what impression they're giving. You have to be even more careful with what you say and do around someone you love, because it's easier to hurt them, or get hurt by them. But I don't have to be careful with you at all. I can say something, anything, and you'll know what I mean, even if that has absolutely no relation at all to what actually came out of my mouth. That happens a lot, actually, which is another good reason to be quiet. But even when I say nothing at all, you understand what I would have meant, if I had said something. You hear what I say in my silence. It would scare me, except for the fact that I can do the same thing to you. Of course, you're always yappin' about something or other, so it's not as hard as what you do. You talk too much, and I talk too little. I guess we're both just Communicationally Challenged. Which is probably why I'm having trouble describing what this thing we have is. 

Like I said, it's not lover love, but it's not friend love either. I mean, friends don't have sex with each other, as a general rule, 'cause if you have sex with a friend, you're not friends anymore you're…something else. And that's what we are, I guess. Something Else. 

Me and you, you and me, it's always been like that. And it always comes back to that. Sure, we may date other people for a while, but we always come back to each other. Like those pendulum things you make with magnets - when you pull it back, it will never take the same path twice, but it will always come to rest in the same place. And that's what you are, I guess. My resting place. And I'm yours.

We're calm and safe when we're together. Not that we're not calm or safe when we're not together, but… Oh, what's the use. Every time I try to figure this thing out, I keep coming round in circles. Maybe you're right, maybe I do think too much. Maybe I should just be content to leave it as it is, us as we are.

Something Else.


End file.
